miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
In which RubyLavender tries to compile a list of everyone in the FWRP. WIP Feel free to help. Code: * Name of the character who RPs that character (occupation of that character) A * Alex Hill Sugar (Miraculous Holder) * Ashlyn Bellflower Cleverfighting/Cleaver (Miraculous holder) * Aster Caelum Future (Miraculous holder) * Aari Meep (Kwami) * Ace Anima Aether (Miraculous Holder) * Alejandra Tiamo Neptune (Miraculous Holder) * Alejandro Reid Bixbite (Miraculous Holder) * Amaya Uri Opal (Miraculous Holder) * Amber Felamir Insanity (Miraculous Holder) * Angus Gardens Vine ( Miraculous holder) * Aarii Bengal (Kwami) * Arcticc NightWolf (Kwami) * Aaliyah Xenon (Kwami) * Atlantica Bleu Downpour (Miraculous Holder) * Avis Reeves Luna (Miraculous Holder) B * Brady Kylas Insanity (Miraculous Holder) *Blake Fiora Vertigo (Miraculous Holder) *Baden Boil Kite (Civilian) *Ben Teslow Thunderstorm (Miraculous Holder) *Beepmeep Xenon (Kwami) C * Caaw Gem (Kwami) * Calix Zhang Seafoam (Miraculous Holder) * Chiaki Gushiken Bixbite (Miraculous Holder) * Colin Westland Wild (Miraculous Holder) * Claire Fiore Bengal (Miraculous Holder) * Citrin Olivier Meep (Miraculous Holder) * Corah Crown Rebel (Miraculous Holder) * Chamomile Anisota Downpour (Miraculous Holder) D * Dashii Necromancer (Kwami) * Diana Nix Hydra (Miraculous holder) * Delilah Boshika Quail (Miraculous holder) E * Eerie Fossil (Kwami) * Elizabeth Jade Longclaw (Miraculous holder) * Ellis Williams Irukandji (Miraculous holder) * Ember Caelum Future (Miraculous holder) *Emma Jones Ivy (Miraculous holder) *Evelynn Mitoro Downpour (Miraculous Holder) F * Felix Trelir Ghost (Miraculous holder) * Fang Cindering (Kwami) * Floraisin Abri Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * February Silverfox NightWolf (Miraculous Holder) * Frea Darksea (Kwami) * Frost Dong NightWolf (Miraculous Holder) * Floyd Sargent Future (Miraculous holder) * Finnick Ross Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Fillter Thunderstorm (Kwami) * Fluffy Downpour (Kwami) G * Gema Reid Bixbite (Miraculous Holder) * Glasshul Insanity (Kwami) * Gill Necromancer (Kwami) * Garnett Downpour (Kwami) H * Happy Irukandji (Kwami) * Hawk Cranefall Fossil (Miraculous holder) * Hunterr Thunderstorm (Kwami) * Hiss Thunderstorm (Kwami) I * Isabelle Solé Luna (Miraculous Holder) J * Jaxx Gryffin (Kwami) * Jason Cindering (Civilian) * Jhiit Seafoam (Kwami) * Joseph Felins Darksea (Miraculous holder) K * Kai Copperson Fossil (Miraculous holder) * Kali Linson Darksea (Miraculous holder) * Kallima Jamaica Unique (Miraculous holder) * Katrina Nightingale Cleverfighting (Miraculous holder) * Katherine Gardens Vine (Miraculous holder) * Kialla Cleverfighting (Kwami) * Kwigg Future (Kwami) * Kira Niardrop RubyLav (Civilian) * Kundaa Spring (Kwami) * Klitt Bengal (Kwami) * Kestrel Falcon Bengal (Miraculous Holder) *Kaitlynn Kara-Fiora Vertigo (Miraculous Holder) *Kioll Meep (Kwami) *Katana Ranna Xenon (Miraculous Holder) *Katerina Nightingale Cleverfighting (civilian) *Kara Elysia Snowfox (Miraculous holder) *Kioshi Elysia Snowfox (Miraculous holder) *Keiia Snowfox (Kwami) L * Lucas Duval Gryffin (Miraculous holder) * Lilith Fletcher Miri (Miraculous holder) * Lila Kalani Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Leah Ochotona Darksea (Miraculous holder) * Lotii Necromancer (Kwami) M * Mello Unique (Kwami) * Mantodeaa Cleverfighting (Kwami) * Monns Luna (Kwami) * Monaa Enchanted (Kwami) * Milaa Enchanted (Kwami) *Miranne Vertigo (Kwami) * Maya Luci Future ((former) Miraculous holder) * Maak Future + (soon to be) Xenon (Kwami) * Mason Picox Thunderstorm (Miraculous Holder) N * Nagina Salir Spring (Miraculous holder) * Natalya Smirnov Opal (Miraculous Holder) * Noctua Aether (Kwami) * Nova Syracuse Xenon (Miraculous Holder) * Natalie Whindal Cleverfighting (Miraculous Holder) O * Oceanus Aether (Kwami) * Oceanna Downpour (Kwami) * Ochame Misaki (Miraculous Holder) * Odd [Ghost (Kwami) * Oliver Oakley Aether (Miraculous Holder) * Onyyx Opal (Kwami) * Oshinn Insanity (Kwami) *Oodet Gem (Kwami) P * Pepsi Cambell DerpSloth (Miraculous holder) * Passerine Xenon (Kwami) * Phoennix Future (Kwami) * Peak Darksea (Kwami) * Pierre Winters Gem (Miraculous holder) Q * Quikk RubyLav (Kwami) R * Rebbecca Bennet Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Ricardo Bennet Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Robert Darche Gem (Miraculous holder) * Robin Fossil (Miraculous holder) * Ronnie Darche Gem (Miraculous holder) * Rosie Williams Cleverfighting (Civilian) * Reilly Kite (Kwami) * Riju Niobe Xenon (Miraculous holder) * Ripple Xenon (Kwami) * Reain Starweather/Jayfeather Hyperbole(Miraculous Holder) S *Sanaa Ivy (Kwami) *Shaani Neptune (Kwami) * Shelldon Gem (Kwami) * Sydney Hootsie (Miraculous holder) * Shaah Miri (Kwami) * Suzie Fredricks Cindering (Miraculous holder) * Scio o' Arbor Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * Shidaa Enchanted (Kwami) * Sheila Durings Luna (Civilian) * Snowy Longclaw (Kwami) * Shachiko Onsei Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * Salii Enchanted (Kwami) * Snapp Fossil (Kwami) * Sara Mid Kite (Miraculous Holder) * Skylar Lee Angie/Melon (Miraculous Holder) * Shedo Wild (Kwami) * Sloan Dawson Thunderstorm (Miraculous Holder) * Snowfall Thunderstorm (Kwami) T * Taiil Vertigo (Kwami) * Tammi Future (Kwami) * Tempest Fletcher Miri (Miraculous holder) * Thea Verdant Vertigo (Miraculous holder) * Togg DerpSloth (Kwami) * Trax Darksea (Kwami) * Tyrael Nottingham Xenon (Miraculous Holder) * Tokaa Snowfox (Kwami) V * Vesper RubyLav (Miraculous holder) * Viraa NightWolf (Kwami) W * Welee Cleverfighting (Kwami) * Willow Levell Thunderstorm (Miraculous Holder) X * Xeebi Seafoam (Kwami) Z * Zirra Seafoam (Kwami) * Zerrif Gem (Kwami)